Bang the Robot (Character)
Bang The Robot is the primary protagonist of the Bang The Robot series. He is offical Slinky Co.'s mascot. He is very famous for his hexagon like head. Biology Bang is a robot created by the evil teacher/scienctist, Professer Plasmon. He was originally evil until he was pushed out of the window by his brother Thrash, which caused Bang to fall into a barrel of cherries, turing him good. After this, Bang escaped to Oil Island, met his best friend, Bark ''and forgot all about his father. Personality Even though Bang is unable to talk and it makes it quite hard to tell what he's like, he still has a clear personality. Bang is very short tempered, senseitive, energetic and lively. He loves cherries and to hear the noise BANG when blows up things. He also doesn't think before he acts, which makes him quite dopy. His best friend is Bark, a robot dog who he would never abandon or be horrible to him. He acts cheeky and cruel to his father and arch nemisis, Professer Plasmon. Bang loves to eat cherries, drink oil, limbo and watch his favoruite tv show, ''Momma! I'm gonna take my Donkey! Appearance Bang has a very unique design. He has huge eyes, a hexagon shaped head, orange jeans, goggles, boots, springs around his neck and his arms get slightly wider as they reach his hands. Relationships Professer Plasmon Bang and Plasmon are arch enemies, even though they are father and son. But, in the ending of the first game, Bang tries to save Plasmon from larva, but Plasmon tried to pull Bang in with him, showing that Bang still cares for him even though, he is very mean to him. Bark Bang and Bark are best friends. They would never abandon each other or be mean, unless their fighting over cherries. Bang and Bark share a resmblence to each other's head as Bang's head is hexagon shaped and Bark's head is pentagon shaped. Thrash Thrash and Bang have a very bad, brotherly bond. Powers *'Fuel Fist- '''Fuel Fist is Bang's signature move. It allows Bang to clench hist fist and move foward. While this move is happening, blue aura goes around him. For some strange reason, many other characters share this ability. *'Neck Stretch- 'This move makes Bang's neck stretch,so his head can hit further objects. *'Fuel Slam- 'This is exactly the same as the Fuel Fist, but he slams on the floor instead. *'Super Agility- 'Bang is able to jump three times in a row. *'Limbo- 'Bang is extremely good at limboing. *'Jetpack- 'Bang is able to glide with his very own jetpack. *'Climb- '''Bang can grow plungers to climb on certain surfaces. Creation Bang was created to create a mascot. He orignially had different eyes, shorts, a round nose, small shoes, no belt or belt buckle and blank and slightly thicker chest. There was also a chance of Bang originally being a racoon or badger. It was unknown why Bang was chose to be a robot. It's probarly because the creator has a intrest with eletronics and robots. Trivia *Bang, Bark and Thrash all have similar features to each other. Category:Characters Category:Robots